The prior art is replete with various types of chuck keys covering a range of shapes, sizes and specified benefits. However, no attention has been paid to chuck keys specifically for use in surgical procedures with a drill chuck of the type having a rotatable sleeve with a plurality of sleeve gear teeth for cooperating with the key. The problem with drill chuck keys currently being used in surgical procedures is that the keys have sharp edges that snag and tear surgical latex gloves. Additionally, the chuck keys currently being used in surgical procedures have small handles for turning the key, which makes it difficult to apply proper torque to the drill chuck. The small handle in turn causes the surgeon to press harder to apply the proper torque, often puncturing the surgeon's latex glove. Additionally, the handle itself typically has relatively sharp edges at the ends which easily puncture the latex gloves when being handled by the surgeon. Once the surgeon's glove is punctured, he must leave the operating room, rescrub, get new gloves, and then return to surgery. This is time a surgeon typically does not have to waist during a procedure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,585 discloses a drill chuck key having an elongated smooth cylindrical body with an enlarged toothed head disposed at a first distal end, and a T-handle mounted at the opposite distal end. The teeth of the toothed head are arched from the pilot pin at the front of the key to the base of the toothed head, which presents a sharp circumferential edge that may easily tear a surgeon's latex gloves. Additionally, the ends of the handle, where the greatest pressure is applied to the user's gloves, also are shown having a relatively sharp, non-radiused edge, which easily punctures the latex glove when turning the key. No disclosure is provided for machining and treating the key to round off all the edges and surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,163 discloses a snag-resistant chuck key having an elongated cylindrical handle carrying an angled chuck key at a first distal end and an attachment member at a second distal end for mounting the chuck key to a drill power cord. Again, however, there is no disclosure for treating and machining the surfaces and edges of the key to round off the edges of the teeth, handle, or body of the chuck to ensure there are no sharp surfaces and edges that may cut a latex glove.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,677 and 6,488,288 disclose multi-ended chuck keys of various designs. However, there is no discussion of treating or machining the keys to round off all the surfaces and edges to prevent damaging a latex glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,171 discloses a chuck key having a cylindrical body with an array of teeth formed at a front end, and a crosspiece extending diametrically through the body at the opposite end from the teeth. Again, the teeth appear to have sharp corners at intersecting edges and there is no disclosure for treating and machining the keys to round off the corners of the teeth and handle to prevent puncturing a latex glove.
None of the above noted patents address the particular problem faced by surgical teams in the operating room where the chuck keys damage the user's latex gloves because they have sharp edges and teeth.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical chuck key specifically for use in surgical procedures to operate a drill chuck without damaging the surgeon's latex gloves.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical chuck key for use in surgical procedures that has no sharp edges on the body or teeth of the key that may puncture the surgeon's latex gloves.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical chuck key for use in surgical procedures that has a larger handle with no edges adapted for easily applying greater torque to the drill chuck without damaging the surgeon's latex gloves.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical chuck key machined and treated to ensure all surfaces and edges are smooth and rounded to prevent snagging, tearing, or puncturing a latex glove when the key is being handled.